Elemental Armor (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"Elemental Armor". For the spell that this '''Power emulates, see Elemental Armor.'' | rank = | item = Sword Mace Axe Bow Staff Wand Jewelry Shield Chainmail Platemail | effect = Grants the hero and against any effect or direct damage from and sources. | general = true | availability = Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} Elemental Armor is an Item Power of the Realm, and functions exactly like the spell. It may be added to any type of Magical Item created for Heroes via . Some of the 250 premade items possess this power, and these can be found mainly as Treasure in the campaign. Effect Any piece of gear may be enchanted to ward off the elemental magics of and . "Resist Elements" is quite easy for Green Wizards to imbue and offers basic protection, while "Elemental Armor" represents a more serious commitment. This Item Power functions as per the Unit Enchantment of this name. You do not need to research or be able to cast Elemental Armor. In brief, "Elemental Armor" gives the Hero and when the following conditions are met: * An enemy spell, , or Special Attack attempts to affect the Hero. * The effect belongs to the or Realms. * The threat triggers a Resistance roll and/or allows the unit to make rolls. The Item Power is transient: it will dissipate immediately if the Hero ever removes or loses the item. While worn, however, it cannot be dispelled. This constitutes a serious advantage over the spell and might well justify the additional of enchantment. Strategy "Elemental Armor" is part of a cluster of Item Powers, all derived from Unit Enchantment, that are entirely defensive and trigger against specific threats. The table at the end of this section gives a list of these. The more exposure you expect your Heroes to get to whatever a spell is designed to handle, the more efficient it becomes as an Item Power on Magical Items. The fact is, Item Powers warrant this kind of consideration because they are a much bigger investment than spells. In the case of "Elemental Armor", if you don't expect to have trouble dealing with or , then perhaps the Item Power should be foregone, and Elemental Armor is better-off cast as an ad hoc spell in combat, as needed. Still, bear in mind that nearly every in the game belongs to one of these realms— even the ones fired by and creatures! "Elemental Armor" is therefore a wise choice on backline, mage-type heroes. They will generally get picked-on by spells and ranged magic during combat on account of their high threat level and low health. To this end, the Item Power is more suitable than the Unit Enchantment for prolonged warfare against AI Wizards, who strip Unit Enchantments at every opportunity in order to hammer these fragile targets. Recasting enchantments gets tedious. Acquisition Create Artifact With , "Elemental Armor" may be added to a Magical Item of your own design through . Making strong Items through this spell is an incredibly expensive and time-consuming process. Some recipes are more expensive than the . The proposition is made more reasonable by the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, 18 possess "Elemental Armor". This power causes a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear in Treasure, and the requirements are irregular. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By conquering an Encounter Zone. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. Category:Item Powers